A variety of truck levelers have been devised to adjust the height of different trailers to properly match the deck of the trailer to the height of the dock. By aligning the height of the trailer and the dock the loading and unloading of cargo is facilitated.
One such device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,446 (Gould) which discloses a reinforced platform pivotally mounted to the ground at one end and includes a support assembly having hydraulic cylinders. In operation the rear wheels of a truck trailer are backed onto the platform and then the non-mounted end of the platform is lifted by the hydraulic cylinders until the deck of the trailer is equal to the height of the dock.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,792 (Cherry, et al.,) which also discloses a pivotally-mounted and hydraulically-raised platform. In addition to the disclosure of Gould, the device includes mounting the hydraulics inwardly from the non-mounted end of the platform and an aperture in the non-mounted end of the platform to accommodate a truck restraining device.
Another design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,043 (Leum, et al.,) which teaches a low-profile truck leveler. In this design a low-profile leveler is enabled through the use of a raised rear beam and two lateral beams that extend above the upper surface of the platform. In addition, a central beam adds further to the leveler's strength and rigidity.
Some dock levelers of the prior art have certain shortcomings and disadvantages to which this device is drawn. Specifically, it would be advantageous to have an edge of dock leveler which has a lip that securely maintains closure at the pivot point between the distal and proximal lip portions when in the extended/engaged position. It would also be advantageous to minimize the distance between the lift assist spring and lip thereby dampening the possible fall distance if the lip becomes unsupported by a truck trailer. It would also be advantageous to have an edge of dock leveler with a mechanical assist bar so that the amount of force needed by a user to actuate the mechanical assist bar is minimized.
In summary, there are problems and shortcomings in the prior art dock levelers and it is to these needs that this device is drawn.